Petrokovia (Nation)
The United Soviet States of Petrokovia (Russian: Соединенные Cоветский Состояния Петрokыoвие tr. Soyedinennyye Covetskiy Sostoyaniya Petrokyoviye; German: Vereinigten Sowjetische Staaten von Petrokovia) abbreviated to USSP (Russian: CCCП tr. SCSP; German VSSP), or shortened to Petrokovia (Russian: Петрokыoвие tr. Petrokyoviye; German: Petrokovia) or the Petrokovian Union (Russian: Петрokoвкий Cоюз tr. Petrokovkiy Soyuz; German: Petrokovische Vereinigung), is a Semi-Soviet Non-Partisan Democratic Semi-Federated Republic in the continent of Euphestia, though much of it is also in the continent of Florin. It is bordered on South by Chernarus, on the Northwest by Geniocratic Republic, on the East by Ocean Pacifica, and on the North by the Shpitsbergen Sea, Verstock Sea, and Chatka Sea. Petrokovia covers 22,839,887 and has has an estimated population of 330,402,455. The United Soviet States of Petrokovia comprises of 55 Oblasti, 24 Kraya, and 2 Federal Cities (Krasnograd and Rolangrad). The Oblasti/Kraya use a Soviet legislature and are the former states of the Petrokovian Empire, hence the name United Soviet States. As Petrokovia is technically a union, and uses a soviet legislature, it is also commonly called the Soviet Union (Russian: Советский Cоюз tr. Sovetskiy Soyuz; German: Sowjetunion). While this term does not appear in most official documents, it is used throughout Petrokovia by its own population, especially within its own music. Petrokovia is a developed nation and a world superpower, dominating in many industries, entirely unrivaled in some and rivaled only by the Nickel Empire in most. The economy is fueled by an abundance of natural resources, high productivity, and extremely high worker enthusiasm, as well as a Communist worker-owned system that allows for more stability and more civil, equal, and worker's rights. Petrokovia is a member of many world organizations, including the World Council, the United Democratic Alliance, Pacifican Economic Partnership and Cooperation Pact, Treaty on the Conservation of Rare and Relict Species, and the Petrokovian Union. Etymology The name "Petrokovia" came as a portmanteau of the names of the two major kingdoms that fused to form it in 480 C.E.-The Kingdom of Petrolandia and the Kurokov Empire. The standard way to refer to a citizen of Petrokovia is as a "Petrokovian," though it is not uncommon to hear them be referred (or even refer to themselves) as Soviets, and both are considered correct. History Early History In prehistoric times, Petrokovia was home to several nomadic tribes which occasionally traded with each other and continued to live uninterrupted until about 9 B.C.E. when the tribes and groups atarted forming more dense societies. They continued to war with each other over control until around 10 C.E. , when 4 small kingdoms appeared in the areas around present day Ruslandia. They were: 1. The Kingdom of Petrolandia, in the far West. (English Speaking) 2. The Kurokov Empire, In the North. (Russian Speaking) 3. Darumanian Realm, in the East. (German Speaking) 4. The Kingdom of Sealodia, in the South. (Russian Speaking) In 127 C.E. The Kingdom of Sealodia faded out and dissolved, and the land was taken over by the Kingdom of Petrolandia. 5 years later, The Kurokov Empire conquered the Darumanian Realm. In 480 C.E. The Kingdom of Petrolandia and the Kurokov Empire were merged due to the marriage of Princess Anastasia Makarovna (Petrolandia) and Prince Johann Seigfried (Kurokov), and the land was retitled The Kingdom of Petrokovia. In 1197, the Kingdom was transformed when Prince Jakob Olichov took the throne as the first Tzar, thus ending the Kingdom of Petrokovia, and turning it into the Petrokovian Empire. This signified the beginning of a period of rapid expansion, conquering surrounding nations and turning them into Kraya of the Petrokovian Empire. Uprising of the People Petrokovia continued as an Empirical Monarchy until May 4, 1927, when a rebellion of oppressed Working-class citizens, emergency crew (police, fire fighters, medical workers), and low-ranking military members, led by Thomas Albertrov, joined forces to overthrow the empire run by Tzar Nicholas IV, who's lack of attention to the country's needs and blatant disregard to the lives of his citizens led to mass poverty, starvation, and violence for all but the Royal Family. Thomas Albertrov mentions this in part of his speech to fellow rebels: "The oppressive Monarchs have gone too far! What kind of a life is it where you squabble in filth, extreme poverty, and starvation, while one person's small family has all of the money in the world? Ask anyone here! What kind of a life is it? Ask me. It's not a life at all." On May 4, 1927, at 5:00 am, the Tzar's Palace in Southern Krasnograd was attacked and burned to the ground. At 7:00 pm, the United Soviet States of Petrokovia was officially founded, and plans to build a Premier's Palace in a large clearing in central Krasnograd were made. The first Premier of Petrokovia was Premier Thomas Albertrov. Petrokovia's national anthem was changed to The Internationale in 1928. On October 7th, 1938, Albertrov stepped down from office, and Ross Musqarini was elected Premier. The Great Space Race and the Cold War During the 50's through the 80's, Exaequatio and Petrokovia were locked in a friendly rivalry of scientific advancement called the Space Race, and Petrokovia and the Nickel Empire were at elevated threat levels, perceiving each others' ideologies as a threat to the continuation of each nation. On October 7th, 1957, Petrokovia sent the first artificial satellite (Oрбита-1/Orbit-1) into Earth orbit, and received the first signals from space. This started the Space Race between Petrokovia and the Nickel Empire. on April 15th, 1961, Jean Yukovich became the first man in space, on board Petrokovia's Запад-1/Zapad-1. On May 4th, 1973, Musqarini was voted out of office after serving for 35 years; Joseph Albertrov (Thomas Albertrov's grandson) was elected the new Premier. On July 18th, 1975, a joint mission between the two space race leaders, called "Tоварищ-19/Comrade-19" by Petrokovia, was held, signifying the end of the space race. On April 22nd, 1985, the Tungsten Rod Kinetic Energy Bombardment System-a large satellite kinetic bombardment weapon holding 80 large tungsten rods-was sent into space, piece by piece. This helped to fuel the tensions between the Nickel Empire and the USSP greatly. On March 7th, 1987, Joseph Albertrov died from Malaria, and Henry Romanov, the Vice Premier at the time, was elected Premier. Modern Day As the Space Race ended, Petrokovia slowly grew more isolationist, and disinterested in space, preferring to focus more on military strength and modernization. As the USSP grew more isolationist, and interacted with the Nickel Empire less, the Cold War seemed to fade into obscurity. However, the older generations of Petrokovians still remember the times strongly, and wish for an official conclusion. With the inauguration of Premier Petit, the USSP has once again taken up the mantle in world politics, and is growing interest in trade and in space. In 1998, the International Space Station was launched after collaborative work from Petrokovia and Exaequatio. On August 18th, 2012, Detection Protocol Order #127 was signed into effect by Premier Henry Romanov. The protocol authorized the creation of a large scale radar/sonar grid that could detect any forces trying to enter the USSP, and track their movement throughout the nation. On July 8th, 2014, Premier Henry Romanov stepped down from office, and Daniel Petit was elected Premier. Premier Petit is Petrokovia's 5th and current Premier. So far his approval rating is almost as good as Thomas Albertrov's, at 96%. On November 9th, 2014, Petrokovia announced that it would be replacing all of its Object 103 tanks with upgraded DP-107A tanks. The majority of DP-95s in storage were given to Exaequatio on the same day as a gift for their museums. On November 23rd, 2014, Petrokovia landed a crew on the Moon. During the first week and a half of February, 2015, Petrokovia suffered the worst blizzard in the world's history. The storm raged over almost the entirety of Western Petrokovia. Due to extensive preparation and hard work after the storm, Petrokovia overcame the obstacle quickly. In May of 2015, due to a misunderstood accident during a military drill, Ukranas and the International Fasco-Capitalist Coalition declared war on the International Alliance of Island Nations. Petrokovia initially declared neutrality, but when the Hesperian Federation was attacked, Petrokovia sent a large force consisting of over one million troops to the Ukranasian homeland, soon forcing an end to the war and a victory for the IAIN and the United Democratic Alliance. Soon after, the government of Ukranas collapsed, and a socio-capitalist named Adoff Hintzen took power, establishing ties to Petrokovia and ending the embargoes between the nations. On July 14th, Premier Daniel Petit announced that the USSP would be willing to seek a trade agreement with the Nickel Empire, and bring an official conclusion to the Cold War. Geography Error creating thumbnail: Invalid thumbnail parametersPolitically, Petrokovia Proper is split into Oblasti (which were the lands of the Petrokovian Kingdom), and Kraya (which were the lands conquered by the Petrokovian Empire). The Oblasti/land of the former Petrokovian Kingdom is referred to as Ruslandia. In the map to the right, the green is Ruslandia, the blue are the Kraya of Petrokovia, and the red and maroon are Kromolya and Yakreshna'h, respectively-other nations within the Petrokovian Union. Much of Northern Petrokovia is forests and mountainous terrain. Far Northern Petrokovia is tundra, muskeg (acidic soil commonly found in arctic regions), and podzol, and the sea around the island territories are frozen in ice 80% of the year. Middle and Southern Petrokovia is more temperate, with many vast fields and steppe. Much of Petrokovia's (and the world's) agriculture is done in Southern Petrokovia, where the soil is very fertile, though permafrost farming is slowly being introduced into the North. Petrokovia has, overall, a very cool climate. Mountains in the North block some of the sheer cold temperatures from chilling the steppes in middle Petrokovia (though the steppes are still very cold, as the mountains do not block all that much), while warmer coastal winds tend to blow up from the South. As Petrokovia is very far North, extensive areas of Northern Petrokovia experience upwards of six months of snow cover over deep permafrost. Northern Petrokovia only experiences two seasons-winter and summer, with the latter only ever reaching 10 °C on average. There are short periods of intermediate weather in between the winter and summer, but they do not last long. In this area of the USSP, buildings must be constructed on pilings, machinery must be made of specially tempered steel, and transportation systems must be engineered to perform reliably in extremely low and extremely high temperatures due to the permafrost and widely fluctuating temperatures of the nation. Middle and South Petrokovia, however, are very temperate, and experience cold winters, mild springs, warm (and in Southernmost Petrokovia, sometimes hot and somewhat humid) summers, and cool autumns. Flora of Petrokovia Petrokovia has very diverse plant life. The area between the Albertrov Mountains and the Black Forest Mountains is covered in Tundra and Podzol. Due to the acidity of this region, plant life is limited; various mosses, peat bog, and a few shrubs can be found in the area. The Albertrov Mountains are home to Oak, Spruce, and Willow trees, among various pine trees. The Black Forest Mountains are home to various pine trees, and one can find patches of peat bog at the bottom of the mountains. The Black Forest is given its name due to the dense population of Black Oak in the area. It is a popular tourist attraction for bird watchers, hikers, and campers. The Green Mountains are famous for having very few trees. They are covered all around by thick, tall grass, and have a few sparse patches of maple trees. However, just South of them is Mt. Polye, the tallest mountain in Petrokovia. Polye is Russian for field; ironically, Mt. Polye is covered in Willows, Ash trees, and pine trees. Ash, Spruce, Oak, Pine, Alder, and some Birch trees can all be found in small forests and fields in the Southern half of Petrokovia. Krasnograd, Petrokovia's capital, has imported Cherry Blossom trees. These trees are very popular in the spring when they bloom. They do take quite a bit of maintenance to keep alive, however, due to the relatively dry air and colder temperatures in Petrokovia. Two very major rivers are found in Western Petrokovia-the Trans-Continental River, and the Petrokov River, which runs into the former. Both rivers have tall grass which lines them which has been known to give trout fishers trouble maintaining smaller docks. The nation is home to a large population of Chamomile flowers. Many crops, such as corn, wheat, potatoes, onions, oats, barley, rye, sunflower seed, beans, etc. are grown on farms. There are other plants. These are the most populous, seen the most, or are the most important. Fauna of Petrokovia Matching the diverse plant life in Petrokovia is an equally stunning and diverse set of animal life. Many kinds of birds are seen throughout Petrokovia. In the Southern regions live blue birds, blue jays, black birds, crows, pigeons, robins, hawks, and geese. In the Northern regions live falcons, eagles, pigeons, geese, swans, and snowy owls (which are sometimes kept as pets). Various rodents such as gerbils, rats, mice, and squirrels live in the more temperate regions. The Northern half of Petrokovia is also home to hares, beavers, grizzly bears, Kamchatka brown bears, arctic foxes, trout, seals, narwhals, and the Adélie penguin. It also houses a burgeoning Kodiak Bear population, though they are most commonly found in the Black Forest and Black Forest Mountains. Wolves can be found throughout the entire country. The area around the Petrokovian National Harbor is home to sea lions, various types of fish, shrimps, and krill. Whale sightings are rare-it is believed that the busyness of the harbor may make the whales stay further out than usual. Many domesticated animals, such as chickens, cows, horses, etc. are found on farms. Cats are sometimes kept as pets, and dogs are popular pets. Breeds typically found in Petrokovia include German Shepard, Labrador Retriever, Beagle, Huskies, and Bull Dogs. The most popular type of dog, however, is the Malamute. There are other animals. These are the most populous, seen the most, or are the most important. Demographics Population and Ethnicity Russian Russian Petrokovians make up 44.32% of the population in Petrokovia, making it the largest ethnicity in the USSP. They are found throughout the USSP, but are more highly concentrated in Western Ruslandia and the city of Rolangrad in Eastern Petrokovia. Many Russian Petrokovians have strong ethnic ties to the Petrokovian Cossacks (see below). There are notable numbers of Russians in Ukraiyana, Byelokovia, and Polskyvia. Ukrainian Ukrainians make up 9.62% of the population, making it the second largest ethnicity in Petrokovia. They can be found in small numbers in Southwestern Ruslandia, but they heavily populate Ukraiyana. They are very close to the Russian Petrokovians, also sharing many ethnic ties to the Petrokovian Cossacks. Byelorussian Byelorussian Petrokovians make up 2.25% of the population, and are generally found around Byelokovia. They are very similar in culture and ethnic background to many Western Russian Petrokovians. Moldavian Moldavians account for 1.01% of Petrokovia's population. They can be found in Southwestern Ukraiyana, and in Moldavya. Kazakh The Kazakh are a considerable part of Petrokovia's population, making up 4.84%. They are somewhat ethnically distant from the Russians, but are historic allies of Petrokovia. They can be found sparsely in Southern Ruslandia, and mainly populate Kazakhsty. Kirgiz The Kirgiz account for 1.62% of the population of Petrokovia. They share some ethnic ties to the Kazakh, and can be found mainly in Kyrgyzsty. Uzbek The Uzbek have a surprisingly high population, with 5.59% of the population of Petrokovia being from their homeland, Uzbekisty. They share some background with the Kazakh. Tajik Accounting for 2.33% of the USSP's population, the Tajik share some cultural ties with the Kazakh, and can be found mostly in Tajikisty. Turkmen The Turkmen can be found in Turkmenisti, and make up 1.49% of the population of Petrokovia. They share some background with the Kazakh. Azerbaijani The Azerbaijani make up 2.67% of the population, and can be found mainly in Azerbaija. They have some historical ties with the Georgians and Armenians. Armenian Armenians make up 0.85% of the population, and can be found in Armenyania. They had stronger political ties with Ruslandia throughout history than the rest of the Caucasus, but have stronger ethnic ties to the Gergians and Azerbaijani. Georgian The Gergians make up 1.42% of the population of Petrokovia, and can be found in Georgaria, with a notacible population in surrounding areas of Ruslandia. Culturally, they have been very strongly influenced by science and education, many of Petrokovia's and the world's leading scientists being Georgian. Latvian 0.57% of Petrokovians are Latvian. Latvians can be found in Latvichia. They have strong ties to Estonians and Lithuanians. Lithuanian 0.83% of Petrokovians are Lithuanian. They have strong ties to Latvians and Estonians, and can be found in Lithuan. Estonian Estonians can be found in Estonovia, and make up 0.38% of the population of Petrokovia. Tuvan Tuvan make up about 0.51% of the population of the USSP, and can be found in Tuvania. Along with Buryat, Yakut, Chukchi, and Evenk, they make up what is collectively referred to as Eastern Petrokovians. Buryat The Buryat account for 0.17% of Petrokovia's population, and can be found spread thinly across Buryati. Yakut The Yakut share many ethnic ties with early Chernarussians, though over time these ties have grown distant. They make up 0.18% of Petrokovia's population, and can be found in Yakutania, which mainly consists of the Kamchatka Peninsula. Chukchi The Chukchi can be found across the land of the same name (Chukchi), and make up 0.01% of the population of Petrokovia. Evenk Evenk can be found in Evenkskya, and make up 0.01% of the population of the USSP. Tatar The Tartars account for 2.51% of Petrokovians, and can be found in Tataria, in Southern Petrokovia. Chuvash The Chuvash, along with the Mordvin and Eastern Petrokovians, make up the group known as Siberians. They are a small farming population spread out in the Volga region in Western Petrokovia, and make up 0.5% of the population of the USSP. Mordvin The Mordvin are semi-nomadic peoples Northeast of Krasnochaya, though they have started settling down in more permanent settlements as Petrokovian towns grow. They make up 0.25% of the population. Petrokovian Jewish Petrokovia has a small ethnically Jewish population, that is spread out across all of its lands, and makes up about 0.21% of the population of Petrokovians. Petrokovian Cossack/Russian Cossack As the majority of Petrokovians has somewhat strong ties to the Petrokovian Cossacks, it can be difficult to tell what percentage is "technacally" Cossack. However, the percentage of those who claim to be full-blooded Cossacks is around 2.12%. Polish The Polish are from the Polskyvia region of Petrokovia, and make up 5.5% of the population. They have many ethnic ties to Arlestow. However, culturally, they are tied more to Petrokovian Russians, who have been in the region for far longer. Finnish The Finnish have strong ties to the Petrokovian Russians, though have always made a distinct difference between them. The make up 1.54% of the population, and mainly inhabit Fynnlandia. Czech Czech make up 3% of the population, and can be found in Czechovyy. They have some shared culture and ethnic ties with an early group of Germanic Exaequations, who came to the region in 1811 to discuss establishing economic ties with the Petrokovian Empire. Hungarian Having a unique culture stemmed from being one of the last nations conquered by the Petrokovian Empire, Hungarians make up 2.1% of the population, and can be found in Hungaria. Romanian Romanians are a small group, making up only 0.03% of the population of the USSP, and are most heavily populated just within the border of Southern Moldavya. Kromoli (Serbian) Serbian Kromoli make up the largest part of the Immigrant population of Petrokovia, with a total of 0.25% of the population. They generally inhabit the areas near Kromolya itself, but also have a notable population in Krasnograd. They are generally very Pro-Petrokovia. Kromolyan (Slovenian) Slovenian Kromoli account for 0.03% of the population of Petrokovia. Yakreshnanese (Korean) Korean Yakreshnanese account for 0.05% of the population of Petrokovia. Yakreshnanese (Japanese) Japanese Yakreshnanese account for 0.02% of the population of Petrokovia. Chernarussian Chernarussians account for 0.01% of the population, and are generally found around the border between Petrokovia and Chernarus. Exaequation Exaequations account for 0.12% of the population of the USSP. 72 other ethnicities make up about 0.01% of the population of Petrokovia, including other immigrants. Religion Freedom of Religion in Petrokovia is practiced well. Petrokovians are very accepting to others, though they tend to distance themselves from radicals and creationists. a poll on whether Petrokovians believed in Evolution or Creationism came back with 100% of participants believing in evolution. Major Religious Views in Petrokovia: Atheist: 55% Petrokovian Orthodox: 24% Unitarian Universalist: 11.4% Christian: 3.6% Jewish: 3.29% Buddhist: 1.4% Islam: 0.3% Other: 0.01% When the During the 30's, Petrokovia began a long period of secular growth, as the introduction of separation of Church and State in 1927 caused the proliferation of scientific belief and understanding, and for religion to dwindle to almost obscurity (in 1952, 88% of Petrokovians were non-religious, with 63% being reported Atheist, the rest being agnostic or otherwise non-religious). In the 80's and 90's, Petrokovia saw a period of "enlightenment" where religion started to find its hold back on Petrokovia, due in part from Premier Henry Ivankovich Romanov (a devout Petrokovian Orthodox Christian) introducing some religious aspects into Petrokovian government. However, Premier Daniel Petit has since removed all religious connections with the government once again, which has led to another decline in religion. Culture Accommodations and Restaurants Hotels are somewhat rare in Petrokovia. Instead, hostels are more common. In them, everyone takes turns cooking, cleaning, and doing other work while they stay. Often times, people will make friends with those at a Hostel if they stay for extended periods. Many tourists, if they have friends or family in Petrokovia, choose to stay with them. There are many kinds of restaurants in Petrokovia. Much of the food in Petrokovia seems to be from mixed cultures. There are some fast food places with burgers, hot dogs, pizza, etc. Most restaurants in Petrokovia seem to have a mix of Russian, German, Italian, and even Japanese cuisine, with sushi being somewhat popular. You will find a lot of healthy food-Vegetables are popular, and Petrokovian cuisine is also somewhat meat and dairy heavy (leading to their relatively tall stature compared to other nations). Activities Petrokovia is well known for its documentaries, action-adventure, and historical films, though movies of all kinds are produced. However, films in Petrokovia are not produced at nearly the rate that films are in other nations. Many films are action/romance films set either during the Revolution, World War II, or the Cold War. Much emphasis is put on music in the USSP. Music halls are very common throughout Petrokovia, and the Red Army Choir is practically a household name. There is an annual "Tesla Music Conversion," where people come from all over to see a large group of Tesla coils perform music (usually around 100+ coils, playing music such as In the Hall of the Mountain King and The Firebird Suite). The festival is held every October 1st. The Petrokovian People's National Orchestra is widely considered the best orchestra in the world. Rock is also somewhat popular in the USSP, but the most popular rock bands tend to use orchestral instruments in them. Bands like 2Cellos are popular. People Tourists can hike or camp in Petrokovia's many forests, looks through Petrokovia's many museums (art, history, etc.), go to a park, go see a movie, cross the Trans-Continental River in a ferry, or go cycling through some of Petrokovia's plains. People in Petrokovia are generally nice to tourists, though prefer to just go about their business as usual. They are generally easy to approach and try to help as much as they can. Most Petrokovians are bilingual, and a relatively high amount are trilingual. English, Russian, and German are all National Languages. Petrokovians and tourists both like to visit former churches for the stained-glass windows, much like an art museum. Recycling is very popular in Petrokovia. There are heavy fines for those caught throwing recyclables into the trash. As Petrokovia is in abundance of trees, paper and cardboard are much more popular in Petrokovia than plastic. Many things that the world uses plastic for is cardboard in Petrokovia (i.e., cardboard milk cartons). Things are usually also built with much higher quality in the USSP, so rather than throwing away things when they break, a repairman is called (example: TV repairmen are still a thing in the USSP). Glass and metal are still used for many bottles and cans, and are always recycled by the government by either cleaning and reusing, or by melting it and reforming it for a different purpose. In some small towns and villages in the USSP, there are even still milkmen, though large cities do not have this luxury. Smartphones are not very popular in the USSP, as most people find them fragile and finicky. Most uses of a smartphone either can be found in any normal phone, or are subverted by newspapers, general education, laptops, or handheld gaming systems (which are all superior in their respective functions). Personality: Petrokovians are hard working, intelligent, and open-minded people. Petrokovia has a very patriotic population that prefers diplomacy, but if it comes down to violence, will fight harder than anyone you've ever seen. When diplomatic, they try to keep the atmosphere calm, and may be slightly jocular. When in war, however, Petrokovians are completely no-nonsense and cold. However, they always treat prisoners diplomatically. In the USSP, extreme wealth has been equated with corruption and greed. Therefore, Petrokovians dislike the idea of becoming rich-Actually, Petrokovians generally view rich people as disgusting and tacky. Petrokovians take pride in economic modesty. They do support the idea of the USSP as an economic power, as it would provide more funding for social programs, such as schools, and for the defense of the USSP. (Interestingly enough, Premier Petit also fits this description spot-on.) Language Petrokovian accents are a mix between Russian and German (as they are the other two national languages besides English). However, they tend to vary in strength between the Russian and German sides regionally, and in some far western areas of Petrokovia, the accent picks up a somewhat more Polish tone, and in certain regions of the Southern far West, it picks up a more Hungarian tone. There are some differences in letter pronunciation. Rs are rolled in some circumstances, but not all. Rs are usually rolled using the back of the tongue in Petrokovian speech (as if doing a uvular trill). Js are usually pronounced similarly to a French pronunciation of the word, but it usually sounds harsher. However, there are some villages were people will pronounce Js with an English J sound, though this is rare. When Petrokovians speak, the suffix tion is pronounced like "syohn." For example, "convention" would sound like "convensyon." Holidays in the USSP January 1st: New Year's Day (Federal Holiday) April 15th: Cosmonaut Day (Non-Federal Holiday)-Celebrates the day when Jean Yukovich became the first man in space, on board Petrokovia's Запад-1/Zapad-1. April 22nd: Earth Day/National Subbotnik Day (Non-Federal Holiday)-A day to celebrate comradeship, Communism, and the well-being of the Earth. All physically capable citizens of Petrokovia are to clean any trash they find off of the streets (there isn't much to begin with), fixing public amenities, and other community service and volunteer work. This also happens to be Thomas Albertrov's birthday. Other subbotnik and voskresnik days can be called by the Premier (on Saturdays and Sundays, respectively) throughout the year to do the same thing, if so inclined. May 4th: Worker's Day (Non-Federal Holiday)-This is the day that Thomas Albertrov's forces successfully brought down the Empirical Monarchy, and formed the present-day USSP in 1927. The day has since been watered down over the years, as it comes only 5 days before Victory Day, and many people are busy preparing for the Victory Day Parades. However, reports indicate that industry in Petrokovia seems to go through a small boom on Workers Day. Some small towns still have parades, and there usually is a gathering in major cities in the town square to celebrate as well. May 9th: Victory Day (Federal Holiday)-This is the day that Petrokovia won the war against the Fascist forces in World War II on May 9th, 1945. All towns and cities in Petrokovia hold parades. The Krasnograd Victory Day Parade is well known throughout not only Petrokovia, but the whole world, and commonly features a large section of the military, mostly from Krasnograd Base. Marching Bands are very popular. This is easily one of the most important holidays in the USSP, along with Kulturafest. June 8th-22nd: Kulturafest (Non-Federal Holiday)-A 15 day long celebration of Petrokovian culture. While it is not a federal holiday, some take vacation days to go all day. It is most busy on the weekends and after work hours, when attendance is highest. Many booths with different beers, vodka, bratwurst, Borscht, and many forms of sausages. Kvass is also popular. Interestingly, hot dogs and burgers tend to be in higher demand during this period as well. August 18th: Veteran's Day (Semi-Federal Holiday)-All veterans and military members have the day off. This holiday serves to recognize all of those who fight and have fought to protect Petrokovia. October 1st: Tesla Music Convention (Non-Federal Holiday)-People come from all over to see a large group of Tesla coils perform music (usually around 100+ coils, playing music such as In the Hall of the Mountain King and The Firebird Suite). October 7th: Space Day (Non-Federal Holiday)-Recognizes the day that Petrokovia launched their first satellite into Earth orbit in 1957, becoming the first is space. October 31st: Halloween (Non-Federal Holiday) December 24th: Christmas Eve (Federal Holiday) December 25th: Christmas (Federal Holiday)-Petrokovia does celebrate Christmas, but the meaning behind Christmas in the USSP is different than many nations, who observe it as a Christian holiday. In Petrokovia, Christmas has always been about giving to others and helping your fellow comrades. As most of Petrokovia is Atheist, seeing Biblical imagery during this holiday is rare. However, there are still some religious connotations to the day in some families. December 31st: New Year's Eve (Federal Holiday) Government Overview Government Type: Semi-Soviet Non-Partisan Democratic Republic; Semi-Federal-Unitary State with Representative Democracy Economic Type: Communist (Worker-Run) Each city has an elected leader, called the Provost. Every Provost in a district chooses their candidates for the leader of the District, called the Prorektor, and the people vote on who becomes the Prorektor. Each Prorektor chooses their candidates for the leader of their Oblast/Krai, called the Starosta, and the people vote on who becomes the Starosta. Each of these positions has executive power over their respective regions, but must adhere to the national executive (Premier) and legislation passed within their nation and locale. The Premier and Vice Premier have executive power over the entire nation, and are elected separately, by the people directly. The Premier then appoints his Cabinet Officials. Paralleling the Executive Branch, each city has an elected legislative council, called the Zakonprovost, made of 1 person for every 1,000 people in the city, with a minimum of 5, in the case of towns smaller than 5,000 people. Each Zakonprovost chooses their delegates for the District council, called the Zakonprorektor. Each Zakonprorektor chooses their delegates for the Oblast/Krai council, called the Zakonstarosta. Each of these positions has legislative power over their respective regions, but must adhere to the national legislative committee, named the Soveshchaniye (commonly referred to as Sovesh or simply as Congress in common speech). The Soveshchaniye Officials in charge of the legislative branch are elected separately, by the people directly. (The closest equivalent to in the US to the Soveshchaniye would be Congress.) All positions in the Judicial branch is entirely elected by the people. The level of power in the courts goes from City Court, to District Court, to Regional Court (Oblast/Krai Court), and then to the People's National Court (colloquially referred to as the Supreme Court). The Premier can create a bill and send it to the Soveshchaniye to have it voted on to become a law. Legislation is created by the Soveshchaniye (Legislative Branch), and checked for contradictions with the Deklaratsiya Osnovnykh Prav Cheloveka (lit. "Declaration of Basic Human Rights") by the Judicial Branch. It is then moved onto the Premier's desk for examination. If the Premier approves it, it becomes law. If the Premier vetoes it, then it is sent back to the Soveshchaniye. If it passes with a 70% majority on another vote, it is passed as a law. The Premier and all other executive officials must adhere to legislation passed by the nation and their locale. Executive officials can be impeached if the legislative group votes 3/5 in favor of impeachment. The local court tries the impeachment case. If found guilty, the executive official will be removed from power. Executive officials will be removed from office on impeachment for and conviction of high crimes or misdemeanors. An example, for clarification: If a Prorektor is accused of a high crime or misdemeanor, the Zakonprorektor may take a vote for impeachment. If the vote passes with a 3/5 vote, then the Prorektor faces the District Court. If found guilty, they will be removed from power, and may face fines or jail time, dependent on the crime. This form of checks and balances parallels many other Democracies. All nations within the Petrokovian Union use this set up as well, with a Supreme Soviet acting as the top legislature, and with a split executive branch: The General Secretary is in charge of all domestic affairs, and the President is in charge of all foreign affairs. In Petrokovia Proper, all political parties are banned. However, there is no such law in the Petrokovian Union's laws. Information About Premiership In many countries, the Premier is the Head of Government, but not the Head of State (similar to a Prime Minister). However, in Petrokovia, the Premier is both the Head of Government and the Head of State. The Premier usually serves a 5 year term, and can be re-elected as many times as the people want him or her in office. The Premier can step down from office if they feel that they can no longer serve Petrokovia as their leader, for whatever reason. You have to be of legal adult age in Petrokovia (at least 18 years of age). There is currently a debate whether to raise the age limit to 20, though many are not in favor of this. (In most nations, this would be considered very young for a leader, but in the USSP, people usually mentally mature much sooner, mainly due to the upbringing most citizens have). Elections span the last three months of the Premier's term. If the Premier decides to step down from office, they must give a warning 1 month in advance. In this case, an election is held during said month, and if the elections go over the month, then the current Vice Premier assumes temporary power. There is very little advertising during campaigns, if at all. There are no flyers, though sometimes people will put homemade signs in their yards. The only promotion candidates are allowed on T.V. or Radio is the network's coverage on debates and speeches. It should also be noted that slandering of another candidate is forbidden, and automatically disqualifies someone for office. (A candidate may talk about another candidate in privacy, and they may talk positively about another candidate.) The only funds that a candidate can use during their campaign must be donated by individuals by their free will (grassroots funding). Economy In Petrokovia, the means of production are owned by the workers. This has been obtained through a universal system put in place by Thomas Albertrov. All companies operating in Petrokovia use this system, and must use this system. Any other system is illegal in Petrokovia. 1. All employees own 1 stock in the company. --Each stock is ₴Ҝ5.00. This value can not be increased or decreased. --As long as the employee works at said company, they may not sell or transfer their stock. --All employees must have 1 stock, and only 1 stock. Only employees may have a stock. 2. Employees vote, from their own ranks, a board of directors to run the company. --The board of directors serves a three year term. Individuals may be reelected. --The Board of Directors may be impeached or replaced with a 70% majority vote; A referendum may be called at any time to debate and vote. --The Board of Directors must prioritize the workers' needs and safety over the company's economic gain. In State-run companies, Petrokovia uses the Petrokovian Workers' Union to effectively give direct control of the companies to the workers. The PWU, on top of performing the usual acts of ensuring Worker safety and benefits are being adhered to, also acts as a form of voting committee, which holds referendums of the Workers for various policies, and then sets them in place. Whenever the State makes new policies for the companies, the PWU is the organization in charge of making sure they are implemented. The PWU also is in charge of overseeing the non-State-Run businesses, to make sure they are running correctly. The PWU is separated into three sections: Executive's Board, which is chosen by the Premier when he chooses his Cabinet, Legislative's Board, which consists of elected officials chosen by the Soveshchaniye, and People's Board, which consists of elected officials chosen by the Citizens of the USSP. Petrokovia has no stock market; It was banned since 1927 (before it ever even existed). Minimum wage in the USSP is ₴Ҝ5.50 per hour, maximum wage in the USSP is ₴Ҝ10.01 and the USSP has a progressive tax rate that effectively makes final income equal across the board. Companies are taxed for every employee they have outside of Petrokovia. This discourages outsourcing, minimizing unemployment. All citizens are guaranteed employment until 34 years of age. It is illegal under Petrokovian law for a foreign (non-Petrokovian) company to open a business in Petrokovia. The Standard Credit measures 6.4 cm x 14 cm (approx. 2.5 inches x 5.5 inches). It is made of pure cotton fiber, making it durable, and giving it a distinct feel. They have different security features (i.e. watermarks, micro-printing, etc.) to make it harder to counterfeit them. Infrastructure Personal transportation consists heavily of public transportation, such as buses, trains, and subways, provided by the government. Bicycles are also popular in the USSP, as are electric cars. Many people in Petrokovia simply choose to walk from point a to point b. The only two cities in the USSP with traffic "intersections" are Krasnograd and Rolangrad. All other cities and towns use round-a-bouts. Housing, utilities, healthcare, welfare, all forms of education, and many public services (i.e. maintenance, energy, mail, police/firefighters/EMTs, etc.) are all State run and State supplied to every citizen of the USSP. All other forms of business are owned and controlled by the workers, and thus are considered Public Sector. Housing for citizens in Petrokovia differs depending on location. There are many apartments in urban areas. Building designs in cities near the central business districts are usually large, rectangular buildings with a grid-like layout inside, built to take up as little room as possible. These buildings tend to have up to 17 floors, with 50 apartments per floor. However, the apartments closer to city parks tend to use a three wing design, with each wing branching out from a central lobby. These buildings tend to have up to 10 floors, with 50 apartments per floor. The majority of the residential buildings in cities are small apartment buildings that are conjoined, commonly around 3 to 5 floors, with 2 apartments per floor. Some of these buildings may have small stores or other businesses on the first floor. Suburbs tend to have more single-family houses, but also have some apartment complexes closer to the city. Apartments in rural or suburban areas are usually 3 to 5 floors, with 10 apartments per floor. All transportation aside from an individual's automobile or bike is public transportation. Trains, subways, planes, boats, etc. are all provided by the government as means of transportation. Trout fishing, while not a major industry, is still rather regulated. 50% of trout in Petrokovia comes from fishing. The other 50% come from aquaculture farms. These aquaculture farms also grow catfish, salmon, crabs, clams, anchovies, sardines, shrimp, tilapia, lobsters, and tuna; for all of these species, these aquaculture farms make up about 87% of all of the fish in Petrokovia. Aquaculture farming is slowly producing more and more of Petrokovia's fish as opposed to the traditional fishing industry. The USSP uses the Metric system for everything, with a few exceptions: 1. While their height is officially recorded in centimeters, people often will use feet and inches for their height in day-to-day conversation 2. Milk comes in half gallon cartons. (However, soda and all other drinks come in metric sizes, either by the ounce or by the liter.) 3. When talking about fuel efficiency, we use "miles per gallon" and road speed is "miles per hour." (However, we still use kilometers as the standard unit of length.) Energy The USSP gets all of its energy from renewable sources (40.5% Nuclear, 17% Solar, 17% Wind Turbines, 13% Hydroelectric, 12% Geothermal, and 0.5% through Hydrogen Fuel Cell Plants). While wiring and such is used in houses and other buildings individually, long range transmission of energy through the power grid is done by means of Tesla coils. These coils are maintained by the Tesla Company of Petrokovia (a government-owned company). Media Newspapers are still popular in Petrokovia. There are newspapers that are run by the city-such as the Krasnograd Times or the Rolangrad Intelligencer, which report mainly local and national news, but ones in larger cities may also have extensive international news articles as well. Each newspaper company sells two different papers that are bundled together-The Reportage Paper (Descriptive/unbiased/"just the facts") and the Analytique Paper (analytical/"shows the writer's perspective more"). This is to provide both unbiased information, and an analysis of that information, which can lead to more insight for the news. There is also a National-level Reportage newspaper given out in all towns and cities, called the Petrokovian Times, and a National-level Analytique newspaper, called the People's Press. Both mainly focus on major national and international news. News broadcasts on TV and the radio are also fairly common. The Petrokovian National News Network is on Channel 4, and the local news is always on channel 5, for every city and town in Petrokovia. On subways in cities, there are certain cars that have screens with the Petrokovian National News Network on for commuters' convenience. National News Stations on Petrokovia's radios are 87.5 AM, 120 FM1, and 103.7 FM2. AM radio is still the most popular radio in Petrokovia, and usually you can find a local news station broadcasting on AM radio. Internet articles exist, and there are quite a few forums on the internet for news, but they aren't as popular as newspapers, mainly because smartphones and tablets aren't as popular in the USSP. All news journals, magazines, newspapers, TV/radio channels, etc. are free to the public. Newspaper stands can be found in all bus stops, train and subway stations, airports, college campuses, city halls, and courtrooms in Petrokovia. Due to recycling laws in Petrokovia, one must recycle newspapers once done reading, rather than throw them away. Recycling bins can be found next to any trash can, and sometimes can be found by themselves. One of the most popular media outlets in the USSP is the State-run Petrokovia Today. It also has outlets in Exaequatio, Hesperia, Chernarus, ArmaSimplex, Sjealand, Guppychal, and Canadas. Prisons Many Petrokovian Prisons are rehabilitation-oriented. Prisoners receive rehabilitation, and live in small apartments on a large gated compound. They can watch and read news, documentaries, and educational channels, and are allowed to communicate with friends and family. However, harsh crimes (such as murder) are penalized severely, and there are punishment-oriented prisons in the USSP as well. According to some sources, the Maximum-Security Prisons in Petrokovia can be some of the harshest in the world (seeing as they are dedicated solely for serial killers, massacre murderers, and terrorists, both domestic and foreign). One such prison, May Island Penitentiary, was regarded as the cruelest prison in the world, save for estimates on prison conditions in Inprobus and Ukranas. However, it has been shut down following Premier Petit's inauguration. Defense Forces Military During peacetime, Petrokovia's military plays a large role in national security, and also does a lot of charity and community service. Population: 330,402,455 Military Service Demand: 1.77% Total Military: 5,853,830 Active Military: 2,522,120 Reserves: 3,331,710 Total Military Fund: ₴Ҝ315,032,756,204 Red Army Fund: ₴Ҝ53,555,568,554.68 Navy Fund: ₴Ҝ53,555,568,554.68 Air Force Fund: ₴Ҝ53,555,568,554.68 Marine Corps Fund: ₴Ҝ50,405,240,992.64 Coast Guard Fund: ₴Ҝ47,254,913,430.60 People's Army Fund: ₴Ҝ53,555,568,554.68 Non-Conventional Weapons Fund: ₴Ҝ3,150,327,562.04 Red Army Divisions: 80 of which are Armored Divisions and 5 Airborne Divisions (45 active) Total in the Red Army: 2,410,960 (1,356,165 active) Naval Squadrons: 10 (5 active) Total in Navy: 158,750 (79,375 active) Air Wings: 10 (6 active) Total in Air force: 188,000 (112,800 active) Marine Corps Divisions: 55 of which are Armored Divisions (20 active) Total in Marine Corps: 1,129,150 (410,600 active) Coast Guard Divisions: 10 (7 active) Total in Coast Guard: 158,750 (111,125 active) People's Army Divisions: 60 of which are Armored Divisions and 5 Airborne Divisions (15 active) Total in the People's Army: 1,808,220 (452,055 active) The Red Army acts as the USSP's army during peacetime and wartime. The People's Army acts as a National Guard during peacetime and an army during wartime. Conventional Warfare 1 Squadron in the Petrokovian Navy: 3 Landing Craft (Dyugon-class) 2 Mine Warfare Craft (combination of Minesweeper, Minehunter, and Minelayer) 2 Frigates (Admiral Gorshkov-class) 4 Submarines (1 Typhoon-class, 1 Borei-class, 1 Alfa-class, 1 Akula-class) 4 Cruisers (3 Slava-class, 1 Kirov-class) 4 Destroyers (2 Udaloy-class, 2 Sovremennyy-class) 5 Offshore Patrol Vessels (2 Svetlyak-class, 3 Stenka-class) 5 Corvettes (Steregushchy-class) 1 Frigate with a 280mm Anti-Aircraft/Anti-Battleship Cannon (Admiral Gorshkov-class) *1 Aircraft Carrier *Squadrons 1, 3, and 5 use Katyusha-class super carriers, which hold 45 Fighters (17 Air Superiority Fighters, 20 Multi-Role Fighters, 8 Interceptors), 3 Electronic Warfare Planes, 3 AWACS, 2 Tankers, 7 Bombers (all Ground Attack Planes), and 25 Armored Helicopters *Squadrons 6, 8, and 10 use Kuznetsov-class carriers, which hold 20 Fighters (7 Air Superiority Fighters, 8 Multirole Fighters, 5 Interceptors), 1 Electronic Warfare Plane, 1 AWACS, 1 Tanker, 7 Bombers (all Ground Attack Planes), and 15 Armored Helicopters TOTAL PER SQUADRON: 15,875 *While on Base, about 3,000 are also trained as Tesla Troopers, and can run the Tesla Towers (per Squadron) 1 Division in the Petrokovian Army (Both the Red Army and the People's Army use the same setup): 12,900 Troop Infantry (and the jeeps and troop carriers for them and their supplies) present in Armored Divisions or Airborne Divisions 8 tank squads (Each consisting of 2 DP-107A's, 2 T-90SM's, 1 PT-91M, 1 IS-7-80G and a Leopard 2A7) 5 PT-76M Light Tanks 4 T-80BV 4 T-14 Armata 7 LGS Fennek 10 LIV (SO) 8 SAOV-90 3 WS-2 Systems 10 TOS-1A BM-1 Ordnance Vehicles 20 TZM-T Resupply Vehicles 3 203mm cannon 5 Anti-Aircraft Cannons 5 Anti-Tank Cannons 20 155mm Field Guns 10 Heavy Mortars (towed) 100 60mm Mortars (backpack mortars) 100 82mm Mortars (backpack mortars) 20 BTR-T 30 Tachanka Jeeps 60 Infantry Support Jeeps Divisions only 60 Infantry Assault Jeeps Divisions only 60 BMP-64 Divisions only 60 Type 92 Divisions only 20 2S25 Tank Destroyers Divisions only 10 DP-107A Divisions only 50 PLL05 Divisions only 53 DANA 152mm Self-Propelled Gun Divisions only 10 9K33 Osa Missile System Divisions only 10 9K37M1 Buk Missile System Divisions only 10 9K22 Tunguska Missile System Divisions only 10 S-300V Antey-300 Missile System Divisions only 55 Volk-3 Divisions only 30 Fighters (5 Air Superiority Fighters, 20 Multi-Role Fighters, 5 Interceptors) Divisions only 10 Bombers (5 Ground Attack Planes, 5 Strategic Bombers) Divisions only 20 Armored Helicopters Divisions only 2 AWACS Divisions only 2 Electronic Warfare Planes Divisions only 10 Cargo Transporters Divisions only TOTAL PER DIVISION: 30,137 *While on Base, about 5,000 are also trained as Tesla Troopers, and can run the Tesla Towers (per Division) 1 Wing in the Petrokovian Air Force: 30 Fighters (10 Air Superiority Fighters, 15 Multi-Role Fighters, 5 interceptors) 35 Armored Helicopters 20 Dropships 20 Cargo Transporters 7 Airships 10 Tankers 6 AWACS 3 Electronic Warfare Planes 10 Flying Fortresses 70 Bombers (35 Ground Attack Planes, 14 Tactical Bombers, 21 Strategic Bombers) 20 Stealth Aircraft TOTAL AIRBORNE: 13,949 TOTAL GROUND PERSONNEL: 4,851 TOTAL PER WING: 18,800 *While on Base, about 3,000 are also trained as Tesla Troopers, and can run the Tesla Towers (per Wing) 1 Division in the Petrokovian Marine Corps: 10,000 Troop Infantry (and the jeeps and troop carriers for them and their supplies) present in Armored Divisions 4 Tank Squads (Each consisting of 4 DP-107A's, 2 T-90SM's, 1 PT-91M, 1 IS-7-80G and 2 Leopard 2A7's,) 6 T-80BV 6 T-14 Armata 7 PT-76M Light Tanks 5 LGS Fennek 10 LIV (SO) 8 TOS-1A BM-1 Ordnance Vehicles 16 TZM-T Resupply Vehicles 8 WS-2 Systems 10 SAOV-90 12 Anti-Aircraft Cannons 8 Anti-Tank Cannons 10 Heavy Mortars (towed) 100 60mm Mortars (backpack mortars) 100 82mm Mortars (backpack mortars) 10 BTR-T 30 Tachanka Jeeps 45 Infantry Support Jeeps Divisions only 45 Infantry Assault Jeeps Divisions only 45 BMP-64 Divisions only 45 Type 92 Divisions only 10 DP-107A Divisions only 30 2S25 Tank Destroyers Divisions only 39 PLL05 Divisions only 40 DANA 152mm Self-Propelled Gun Divisions only 7 9K33 Osa Missile System Divisions only 7 9K37M1 Buk Missile System Divisions only 7 9K22 Tunguska Missile System Divisions only 7 S-300V Antey-300 Missile System Divisions only 40 Volk-3 Divisions only 30 Fighters (18 Air Superiority, 12 Multi-Role) 20 Armored Helicopters TOTAL: 20,530 *While on Base, about 3,000 are also trained as Tesla Troopers, and can run the Tesla Towers (per Division) The Marine Corps in total have a group of 15 destroyers and 20 landing craft, in a separate division of their own (not counted in division numbers, but counted in ship totals). 1 Division in the Petrokovian Coast Guard: 600 Ground Troops 10 LIV (SO) 20 Armored Helicopters 2 Mine Warfare Craft (combination of Minesweeper, Minehunter, and Minelayer) 3 Offshore Patrol Vessels (2 Svetlyak-class, 1 Stenka-class) 5 Cruisers (3 Slava-class, 2 Kirov-class) 3 Corvettes (Steregushchy-class) 2 Destroyers (1 Udaloy-class, 1 Sovremennyy-class) 3 Submarines (1 Typhoon-class, 1 Borei-class, 1 Alfa-class) 10 Anti-Aircraft Cannons *1 Aircraft Carrier *Divisions 1 and 3 use Katyusha-class super carriers, which hold 55 Fighters (20 Air Superiority Fighters, 25 Multi-Role, 10 Interceptors), 3 Electronic Warfare Planes, 2 AWACS, 5 Tankers, 10 Armored Helicopters, and 2 Anti-Submarine Warfare Planes *Divisions 4, 5, and 7 use Kuznetsov-class carriers, which hold 25 Fighters (10 Air Superiority Fighters, 10 Multirole Fighters, 5 Interceptors), 1 Electronic Warfare Plane, 1 AWACS, 2 Tankers, 10 Armored Helicopters, and 6 Gunships TOTAL: 15,875 *While on Base, about 4,000 are also trained as Tesla Troopers, and can run the Tesla Towers (per Division) Spetsnaz Units In each branch, some of the divisions are special forces divisions, referred to as Spetsnaz Units, and are the elite of their branch. They wear a separate dress uniform. However, their gear is pretty much the same, though usually with different weapons, and access to mission-specific gear and weaponry, and much higher training than even normal troops in the Petrokovian Armed Forces. Spetsnaz Units in the Red Army: 7 of which are Armored Divisions and 1 Airborne Division Spetsnaz Personnel in the Red Army: 210,959 Spetsnaz Units in the Navy: 3 Spetsnaz Personnel in Navy: 47,625 Spetsnaz Units in the Air Force: 2 Spetsnaz Personnel in the Air force: 37,600 Spetsnaz Units in the Marine Corps: 5 of which is an Armored Division Spetsnaz Personnel Marine Corps: 102,650 Spetsnaz Units in the Coast Guard: 1 Spetsnaz Personnel in the Coast Guard: 15,875 Spetsnaz Units in the People's Army: 5 of which is an Armored Division and 1 Airborne Division Spetsnaz Personnel in the People's Army: 150,685 Information on Petrokovian Aircraft Carriers: Some Aircraft Carriers in the USSP are Katyusha-Class (slightly larger than real life Nimitz-Class carriers, with larger and wider flight decks).They have anti-air guns on the flight deck, torpedo and cruise missile tubes, anti-air missile tubes, mine warfare capabilities, and various electronic warfare devices. Notable Ships of each class include: Aircraft Carriers: -''Moscow'' -''Krasnoyarsk'' -''Katyusha'' (first of class) -''Überlegenheit'' Superheavy Frigates: -''Zavershayu Udar'' -''Destruktsiya'' -''Annihilation'' (first of class) Non-Conventional Weapons Not Classified as WMDs Kinetic Bombardment (see TuRKEBS below) 1 Tungsten Rod Kinetic Energy Bombardment System (TuRKEBS) in orbit, with 80 rods that can be fired individually or as groups. Petrokovian military Doctrine for the use of TuRKEBS is as follows: "Petrokovia may use the TuRKEBS Tungsten Rod Kinetic Energy Bombardment System against a nation who has used any weapons of mass destruction, kinetic bombardment, or any bombs with a yield over 100 kt against the USSP or its allies, and also in response to aggression against Petrokovia or its allies with the use of conventional warfare when the very existence of the USSP or its allies is at threat." Tesla Weapons All Petrokovian Bases, weather in the USSP or outside their borders (such as during a war) have an array of Modified Tesla Coil Towers protecting them (about 10-20, depending on size of base and importance of base. Krasnograd and Rolangrad Bases, due to their sizes, have around 50 Tesla Towers each). The Petrokovian military doctrine states that Tesla towers are to be used exclusively as base defenses. Weapons of Mass Destruction Nuclear Arsenal: Compatible with RS-24 YARS Intercontinental Nuclear Ballistic Missile Trucks: 11,200 250 kt Warheads (280 trucks, each carrying 10 warheads) For use by submarines: 4,000 150 kt warheads (400 RSM-56 Bulava Missiles for use by submarines, each carrying 10 warheads) For use by bombers: 800 200 kt warheads (for use in cruise missiles) 200 150 kt warheads (for use in unguided/traditional bombs) Silo-only single warhead ICBMs: 250 10 MT Warheads 150 25 MT Warheads 10 50 MT Warheads 3 100 MT Warheads Total stockpile: 16,613 warheads Total in megatonnage: 10,640 Mt There is currently a movement to lower Petrokovia's Nuclear weaponry. Petrokovian military doctrine on the use of nuclear weapons is as follows: "Petrokovia may use nuclear weapons against a nation who has used any weapons of mass destruction against the USSP or its allies, and also in response to aggression against Petrokovia with the use of conventional warfare when the very existence of the USSP is at threat." Chemical and Biological warfare has been banned by Petrokovian war doctrine. Petrokovia has no Chemical or Biological weapons. Military Units Navy Ship=An Individual Ship Group=All like ships within a Squadron (only includes ship-bound personnel) Squadron=15,875 Personnel Section=2 Squadrons Naval Branch=5 Squadrons Fleet=All 10 Squadrons of the Petrokovian Navy Petrokovian Navy=1 Fleet Coast Guard Group=Half of the Members on a Ship Ship=An individual Ship Division=15,875 Personnel Sector=5 Divisions Petrokovian Coast Guard=2 Sectors Marine Corps Fireteam=5 or 6 Personnel Squad=3 Fireteams (~17 Personnel) Platoon=10 Squads (~171 Personnel) Company=4 Platoons (~684 Personnel) Battalion=3 Companies (2,053 Personnel) Regiment=2 Battalions (4,106 Personnel) Division=5 Regiments (20,530 Personnel) Marine Corps=55 Divisions (1,129,150 Personnel) Air Force Squad=~4 Personnel Team=3 Squads (~12 Personnel) Section=8 Teams (94 Personnel) Squadron=10 Sections (940 Personnel) Group=5 Squadrons (4,700 Personnel) Wing=4 Groups (18,800 Personnel) Major Command=5 Wings (94,000 Personnel) Petrokovian Air Force=2 Major Commands (188,000 Personnel) Army Squad=5 Personnel Platoon=5 Squads (~25 Personnel) Company=5 Platoons (~125 Personnel) Battalion=6 Companies (~753 Personnel) Regiment=4 Battalions (~3,013 Personnel) Division=10 Regiments (30,137 Personnel) Corps=20 Divisions (602,740 Personnel) Petrokovian Red Army (Army Group)=4 Corps (2,410,960 Personnel) Petrokovian People's Army (National Guard)=3 Corps (1,808,220 Personnel) Standard Fireteams Marine Corps Fireteam: -AK-103 w/GP-25*, USP-45 (Leader) -AK-103, RPG-32, & USP-45 -Dragunov, USP-45 -AK-74M w/ GP-25, USP-45 -AK-103*, USP-45 -AK-103*, USP-45 (some fireteams consist of 6 members, while some only have 5) Army Squad: -AK-103 w/ GP-25*, USP-45 (Leader) -AK-103, RPG-32, & USP-45 -Dragunov, USP-45 -AK-74M w/ GP-25, USP-45 -AK-103*, USP-45 *This person has a 100-round drum magazine and 4 extra 30-round magazines, as opposed to just 5 30-round magazines. These are just the standard teams-there are ones that vary from this either slightly or entirely. Spetsnaz Units in the Petrokovian Military use fully automatic SCAR-17's in place of the AK-103. It is worth noting that all Generals (Brigadier Gen., Major Gen., Lieutenant Gen., and Gen.) have .500 Magnum Revolvers as sidearms, and All Colonels have .44 Magnums while on or near the battlefield. Total Numbers (Vehicles) Petrokovia has, in total number of ships: 11 Aircraft Carriers 50 Landing Craft 40 Mine Warfare Craft (combination of Minesweeper, Minehunter, and Minelayer) 90 Cruisers 20 Frigates 55 Destroyers 70 Submarines 80 Offshore Patrol Vessels 80 Corvettes 10 Frigates with 280mm Anti-Aircraft/Anti-Battleship Cannons Total number of ships: 587 Petrokovia has, in total number of aircraft: 2,840 Fighter Jets -1,360 Air Superiority -1,265 Multi-Role -215 Interceptors 20 Anti-Submarine Warfare Planes (14 in storage) 1,950 Armored Helicopters 200 Dropships 300 Cargo Transporters 70 Airships 138 Tankers 110 AWACS 83 Electronic Warfare Planes 124 Flying Fortresses (Gunship Helicopter) 870 Bombers -470 Ground Attack Planes -140 Tactical -260 Strategic 200 Stealth Aircraft 100 Drones Total number of aircraft: 7,005 (plus various civilian model helicopters used by the Navy and Coast Guard for transport) Number of Ground Assets in the Petrokovian Armed Forces: Tanks: 16,965 -4,010 DP-107A -890 T-14 Armata -2,680 T-90SM -1,340 PT-91M -1,340 IS-7-80G -1,560 Leopard 2A7 -890 T-80BV -2,060 2S25 Tank Destroyer -1,085 PT-76M Light Tanks -2,000 Object 103 (Stored in On-Base warehouses) -1,010 Object 253 "Mirotvorets" (157 in warehouses, 853 in the World Council International Peacekeeping Force) Non-Armored Fighting Vehicles: 16,560 Infantry Support Jeeps: 5,355 Infantry Assault Jeeps: 5,355 Tachanka Jeeps: 5,850 Armored Fighting Vehicles: 35,717 -7,355 BTR-80 -3,700 MT-LB -750 Ural Typhoon (Used only when necessary) -1,255 LGS Fennek -3,350 BTR-T -5,355 BMP-64 -5,355 Type 92 -1,300 GAZ Tigr -6,287 Gromoverzhets Mk. VII Transport Multiple Launch Rocket Systems: 4,370 -860 WS-2 Systems (1 Command Truck, 6 Launch Trucks, 9 Transport/Loading Trucks; 16 trucks per system=total of 13,760 vehicles) -1,840 TOS-1A BM-1 Ordnance Vehicles (with 3,680 TZM-T Resupply Vehicles) -1,670 SAOV-90 Air Defense Systems: 3,224 (4,836 vehicles) -806 9K33 Osa Missile Systems (1 vehicle per system) -806 9K37M1 Buk Missile Systems (3 vehicles per system=total of 2,418 vehicles) -806 9K22 Tunguska Missile Systems (1 vehicle per system) -806 S-300V Antey-300 Missile Systems (1 vehicle per system) Self-Propelled Guns: 12,967 -4,142 PLL05 (Self-Propelled Mortar) -4,350 DANA 152mm Self-Propelled Guns -4,475 Volk-3 Towed Artillery: 26,970 -420 203mm cannons -1,360 Anti-Aircraft Cannons -940 Anti-Tank Cannons -2,800 155mm Field Guns -1,950 Heavy Mortars -39,000 Light Mortars Total Number of Ground Assets: 140,885 (94,415 Vehicles and 46,470 Towed) Troops in the Petrokovian Armed Forces Equipment * Night vision/infrared/heat vision equipment * Communications headset (hooked up to a 2-way radio in the front of the vest) * Helmet Light * Ammunition for all Weapons (Generally, 4 extra magazines for the rifle, 3 extra magazines for the sidearm) * 3 Grenades * MRE (Meals Ready to Eat) * Wide-mouthed 1 Liter canteen (in addition to the water pack built into the tactical vest) * E-tool * General Toolkit (includes phillips/flathead driver, adjustable wrench, small flathead driver, alan wrench set, small penknife, and 2 razorblades) * Combat Knife * Basic Weapons Cleaning Kit * First Aid Supplies (basic) * Military Survival Tin * Wilderness Survival Pocket Manual (available in any language upon request, default being English) * Sunglasses * Any personal medication/nutrition items needed * Standard Guns (Differs slightly for each troop. At the most basic level, the AK-103 is the standard rifle, and the USP-45 is the standard pistol) * Modified 61 cm (~24 inch) Titanium Crowbars (Outfitted to serve as melee weapons) Only * Zippo Lighter * Toiletries * Bayonet * Collapsible Grappling Hook with 150 feet of rope (squad leader only; comes with own pouch) * Gas Mask (mission-specific gear; comes with own pouch) Combat Training Troops in the Petrokovian Military are trained in many forms of close quarters combat, armed and unarmed, against a variety of opponents. Combat techniques the USSP teaches its troops include, but are not strictly limited to: Karate, Judo, Kung Fu, Tae Kwon Do, Muay Thai, Jujitsu, Roman-Greco Wrestling, Boxing, Kickboxing, Close Quarters Bayonet Use/Use of the Rifle as a Melee Weapon, and Krav Maga. The Petrokovian troops generally fight very brutally, with each move having the possibility of ending the fight. This mixed martial art form of the Petrokovian Armed Forces is generally called by one of two names: Kuma no michi (The way of the bear) Система Mедведя/Sistema Medvedya (System of the Bear) Spetsnaz troops are also trained in Sistema Spetsnaz They are trained to be able to run a 5 1/2 minute mile or faster in full gear Cost for 1 soldier's gear: ₴Ҝ4,300 ($10,793 USD) Cost for 1 soldier's training: ₴Ҝ2,091 ($5,248.41 USD) Yearly Costs (food, water, medicine, etc.): ₴Ҝ1,460 ($3,664.60 USD) Total cost for 1 soldier for 1 year: ₴Ҝ7,851 ($19,706.01 USD) TuRKEBS TuRKEBS uses tungsten rods that are 40 feet in length, by 2.5 feet in diameter. They are cylindrical in shape. They have a molybdenum-tungsten alloy (70%/30%) nosecone attached to the front that houses some of its guidance equipment, and 5 molybdenum-tungsten alloy (70%30%) fins on the back, that have small control surfaces on them for last-minute minute adjustments. The nose cone measures ten feet in length by 2.5 feet in base diameter. The fins are triangles with sides measuring 4 feet by 8 feet by ~8.94 feet, with the 8 foot side contacting the body of the rod. The fins are 1 inch thick. The fins are connected to a separate cylinder which houses the equipment for the control surfaces and for adjusting fin position. The cylinder measured 6 feet long by 2.5 feet in diameter (leaving 2 feet of each fin extended over the rear edge of the device). Each rod in total weighs about 196.5 metric tons. Petrokovian Homeland Defense Petrokovian Homeland Defense is made up of three branches, all of which work in conjunction with each other and with the military to keep the nation safe. It is not considered part of the military, and has a separate budget. Personnel in Missile Command: 12,450 Personnel in the RGOF: 13,428 Personnel in the PNM: 1,857,560 Total in the PHD: 1,883,438 Total PHD Budget: ₴Ҝ143,196,707,365 Missile Command Budget: ₴Ҝ69,941,200,850 RGOF Budget: ₴Ҝ70,024,440,325 PNM Budget: ₴Ҝ3,231,066,190 Missile Command Missile Command is in charge of various anti-aircraft cannons and missile launching stations all around Petrokovia. There are anti-aircraft stations in all major Petrokovian cities, protecting them from possible bombers. Missile Command also is in charge up operating Petrokovia's ICBMs and the TuRKEBS station, though the funding for maintenance of these comes from the military budget (note: the Non-Conventional Weapons Budget includes the costs directly correlated to upkeep/maintenance/repairs/operation of the weapons and TuRKEBS Systems themselves-employee costs and vehicles costs are in their respective branch's budget). Petrokovia's most reliable system is a dedicated nation-wide Anti-ICBM system with stations kept in all reaches of the USSP called Ruka Otechestva, or "Hand of the Fatherland". The system comprises the EWS set in forth by Protocol Order #127, plus a system of Early Warning satellites launched in 1991 (their purpose being to warn the USSP of missiles launched from across the world as soon as they are launched), combined with a special anti-ICBM. The AICBM is a large rocket that when launched into space, releases many smaller auto-targeting missiles (depending on size, anywhere from 7 to 20 missiles), each with a powerful high explosive warhead. The multiple break-away missile design was decided upon to better react to the countermeasures installed in many modern ICBMs-It doesn't matter if you can dodge one rain drop, eventually, you'll get wet. In the event that the ICBM and its counter measures are destroyed, with missiles still left in space, thy can be remotely guided and detonated by ground crew. It should also be noted that many of Petrokovia's other SAM systems can have limited Anti-ICBM use. Radar Grid Operation Force The RGOF is tasked with operating and maintaining the various radar grids across the USSP, and warning of any danger, including natural disasters. They also operate many of Petrokovia's satellites, and provide Petrokovia with the weather forecasts. People's National Militia The People's National Militia is tasked with defending the nation if the military of the USSP for whatever reason can not do so. It is made of civilian volunteers, and unless called upon, members continue their normal peacetime jobs. The only direct government funding they receive are for uniforms, and they are still subject to civilian gun restrictions, save for being allowed to own Assault Rifles. However, members of the PNM must go through even more psychological tests, gun safety courses, and training. Intelligence Organizations The Contrishta The Contrishta is a national police force tasked with the job of gathering intelligence, solving international incidents, and acting as a counter-terrorism/anti-terrorism organization. It is comparable to the FBI, NSA, CIA, and Secret Service. It reports its findings to the Secretary of Intelligence and the Secretary of Defense, who both file reports to the Premier. The Contrishta have several checks and balances in the form of legislation passed when they were created, keeping them from violating human rights and Petrokovian laws. They are a special task force. As such, they only do international policing. City-wide crimes are handled by the local police departments. The Contrishta answers directly to both the Premier (and through the chain of command, the Secretary of Intelligence and the Secretary of Defense) and the Supreme Court (who keeps an eye on them, to make sure they are not doing anything against the Universal Declaration of Human Rights, or breaking Petrokovian Law; the supreme court has no executive power over the Contrishta, except to shut down a mission). The leader of the organization is Commander Vasily Chernokov. There are three positions in the Contrishta: 1. Aгент Pесепшн (КПА)/Desk Agent (CDA) 2. Полевым Aгентом (КАР)/Field Agent (CFA) 3. Bооруженный Патруль (КВП)/Armed Guard (CAG) The desk agents work at the desks within the Contrishta's HQ. The field agents do investigations on-scene, and are the ones who actually chase down terrorists and criminals and apprehend them. There is also a group of field agents that works alongside the armed guards to protect the Premier, his/her family, the Vice Premier, and his/her family. The armed guards work as building security-They are tasked with guarding all government buildings and officials. In the field, Contrishta agents may sometimes find themselves working alongside police officers. In this case, Higher ranked Contrishta Agents may give orders to the police officers. However, any order given to the officers by the Police Chief carries more weight (as they are his/her men, after all). The organization gets its name from the full name in Russian: "Контора Интеллект Штат," or 'Kont'o'r'''a '''I'ntellekt 'Shta't, meaning "State Intelligence Bureau." Uniforms: All field agents wear ear pieces for communication and sunglasses. All armed guards have a walkie talkie that they can use for communication. All Field Agents and Armed Guards have Desert Eagle Mark XIX (.50 AE version) as their sidearms, with 3 extra magazines. Armed Guards also carry A-91, with two extra magazines. All non-desk agents of the Contrishta have combat knives and bullet proof vests. People's Commissariat of Internal Affairs The PCIA (in Russian, NKVD) is in charge of Internal Information, such as birth certificate, the social security program, passports, I.D., and other records of the sort. The NKVD is also charged with monitoring potential and reported terrorists, and known criminals. They work closely with the Contrishta and the Petrokovian Police. Police Forces The USSP is known to have a large yet benevolent police force. Legislation capping police armament, very thorough training, and thorough psychological evaluations every year keep police brutality and excessive violence down to almost zero. Equipment * Tokarev TT-33 Service Pistol (and 2 extra magazines) (the gun is only to be used against another person when a direct, serious threat to a police officer or civilian's life is present) * Handcuffs * Two-way radio (battery-powered, rechargeable, and also solar powered) * Pepper Spray * Taser (and 2 extra cartridges) * Flashlight (battery powered, rechargeable) * Baton * Disposable Gloves * Work Gloves * Multi Tool * Small First Aid Kit * Notepad * Pen * Bulletproof vests* * Ushanka (Navy Blue for Police, Brown for SWAT) for Winter Uniforms In addition to the above equipment, SWAT members also have access to: * Bulletproof Riot Shields * Full Kevlar Covers* * Gas Masks* * Bulletproof Helmets* * Bizon SMG, Vityaz-SN, or A-91, depending on role/mission (and 2 extra magazines)* * Sleeping Gas Canisters* * Concussion Grenades* * OC Gas canister (Pepper Spray Bomb)* * Smoke Grenades *Mission-Specific Gear. Given out on a case-by-case basis, to be turned in after the operation. Category:Nations